Absence
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by The Cereal Killer. Naruto tidak pernah berbicara dengan Tuan Uchiha. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami pria itu. SasuNaru. Non Lemon


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Poem 'Absences' © Victor Questel  
Fanfic 'Absence' © The Cereal Killer

_**Absence**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

How crumpled your clothes look  
Soiled and disheveled  
Yet suggesting in their lilt  
Against the basket – something of you  
Your damp intimate essentials  
Soiled clothes say more than Words.  
It's you there thrown Aside –  
Temporarily disemboweled;  
Drooping  
Then comes the hanging  
From the clothesline,  
after being placed in a wringer.  
Frayed, your clothes suggest You are coming to and end.  
You have truly suffered.  
Let me put my hand in those spaces – Those holes you have vacated.  
Slowly You resurrect every Sunday when your week's washing is dry.

_-Victor Questel-_

-

-

-

'Dia berkelahi lagi dengan kakaknya,' pikir Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengumpulkan baju-baju yang berserakan di seluruh ruangan itu dengan hati-hati.

Apartemen di pusat kota Konoha ini kecil, pucat dan kaku. Namun inilah tempat yang amat dikenal oleh pemuda yang tak bisa bicara, Uzumaki Naruto, lebih dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelas bulan yang lalu agen pekerjaan telah mengarahkannya ke tempat ini, ruangan yang disewa oleh anak Uchiha yang dibuang, Sasuke, sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Di sinilah, di ruangan kecil yang sangat dekat dengan bagian rendahan Kyoto inilah, sang pemuda pirang berumur 18 tahun itu datang untuk tahu lebih dekat tentang seseorang di bumi ini yang telah melihat sebanyak yang ia lihat, melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan, dan malah terluka lebih daripada dia.

Semua orang di Kyoto tahu sejarah Sasuke.

Itu adalah dongeng horor yang diceritakan oleh para orang tua kaya kepada anak sombong mereka, agar mereka tak jatuh pada perangkap yang sama.

Empat tahun lalu, ketika sang Uchiha berumur 16 tahun, ia telah jatuh cinta… kepada seorang lelaki.

Ini adalah Jepang pada tahun 1936. Negara yang menderita karena efek dari dimulainya depresi ekonomi yang dipilin dalam kontrol Amerika, menyebar luas hingga ke Eropa layaknya wabah penyakit, dan menutup mata akan Asia Timur dengan tinju besi. Orang-orang ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Setiap hari selalu ada berita tentang kematian dan kehancuran, perang dunia dengan kapal-kapal Jerman yang aneh dan juga para anti-Semitis atas dunia lama mulai melata di pikiran orang-orang bagaikan kabut gelap, dan semua hal yang aneh sangatlah dibenci. Homoseksualitas adalah urutan kedua dari belakang, dan anak kedua dari keluarga terkaya ketiga di Jepang malah melakukan itu.

Nama pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, pengikut setia dari klan dan juga bodyguard pribadi Uchiha Fugaku sendiri. Skandal ini memberikan Jepang sesuatu yang baru untuk dibisikkan ketimbang hidup berpenyakit mereka sendiri, dan segala hal-hal negatif mulai tergambarkan akan Klan Uchiha. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memungkiri dan mencemari darah daging mereka sendiri.

Naruto adalah tikus jalanan berumur 14 tahun saat ia membaca tentang ini di koran. Ia ingat bahwa ia menangis saat ia melihat gambar abu-abu dari seorang pemuda tampan yang memar dan berdarah tengah menatap padanya, karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya diremehkan karena berbeda. Rambut pirangnya yang aneh adalah sebab yang cukup bagi orang-orang untuk menyiksanya, karena ia mengingatkan orang Jepang lain akan masalah yang telah disebabkan Eropa.

Dan sekarang, empat tahun kemudian, Naruto adalah orang yang membersihkan rumah sang Uchiha.

Mereka belum pernah berbicara, dan meskipun penyebabnya adalah Naruto yang tak bisa berbicara, ini bukanlah masalah. Karena Naruto mampu mengenal Sasuke.

Naruto mengenal Sasuke dari barang-barangnya, dan makanannya, dan selimut kusutnya, juga baju-baju kotornya. Terlebih bajunya. Ia ingat bagaimana pengasuhnya Iruka memberitahunya dulu sebelum meninggal, bahwa baju-baju kotor justu mengucap sesuatu yang lebih dari kata-kata. Baju-baju itu amat mendekati sifat-sifat dasar. Naruto lalu mengetahui bahwa itu benar.

Ia tahu Sasuke melewati hari kerja yang berat dari tanah yang berurat akar hingga ke bagian lutut celananya.

Naruto tahu Sasuke telah sakit dari udara penyakit yang menyebar di seluruh bagian baju tidurnya.

Naruto tahu bagaimana Sasuke benci bau bunga karena ia menghindari semua hal yang tercuci dengan sabun berbau bunga.

Naruto tahu bagaimana Sasuke kehabisan waktu maupun akal sehatnya dari tepi yang berjumbai di bajunya.

Naruto tahu malam-malam dimana Sasuke harus bekerja sebagai tunasusila dari pakaian dalamnya yang kotor.

Dan Naruto tahu hari-hari dimana Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan memar dan berdarah dari para penyiksa yang dikirim oleh Fugaku dan Itachi –kakaknya- untuk mengejarnya.

Dan tadi malam adalah salah satunya.

Sekarang, dengan hati-hati dan penuh hormat, Naruto mengangkat baju-baju penuh darah itu dan membawanya ke ruang cuci tambahan, untuk menggosok dan mengeluarkan cairan itu.

Ada banyak lubang di baju-baju itu.

Beberapa tercabik lebar, dan beberapa hanya tersobek kecil, tapi setiap lubangnya mencerminkan diri di hadapan Naruto, dan ini membuatnya sangat berkeinginan untuk mengisi lubang di hati Sasuke. Untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak sendirian, dan juga meletakkan tangannya di ruang yang telah Sasuke kosongkan selama ini.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Selama delapan bulan ini Naruto telah melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk memberi sedikit dukungan bagi pria berambut hitam itu.

Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana dukungannya diterima untuk pertama kali.

Awalnya, ia meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih tak berwangi di atas meja. Ia kembali dan menemukan buketnya terkoyak di dalam tempat sampah.

Itu juga terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak gigih. Jadi dia melanjutkan, mencari jenis bunga yang lain hari demi hari untuk mengisi ruangan kecil ini. Ia ingat bagaimana sedihnya ia saat sang pria berambut hitam tetap saja menolak hadiah kecil atas kebaikannya itu, termasuk saat ia harus menghabiskan semua gajinya untuk mendapatkan sebuah bunga matahari oranye kekuningan yang besar dan indah mengisi semua celah ruangan. Hari berikutnya, semuanya hilang- tentu ia tak mengharapkan keajaiban- tapi sesuatu yang membuatnya terus tersenyum tiga hari setelahnya adalah itu… di ambang jendela kecil itu, Sasuke meletakkan tiga yang terkecil, dengan warna oranye yang paling pudar, ke dalam sebuah vas.

Itulah awalnya. Awal yang sangat sederhana, tapi tetap saja merupakan sebuah permulaan.

Ketika Naruto menemukan lemari Sasuke yang kosong di malam musim dingin bulan Januari, dengan segera Naruto berjalan tergopoh menuju apartemen murahannya, dan membawa bahan-bahan yang cukup untuk membuat rebusan sayur yang telah diajarkan Iruka kepadanya.

Mengetahui bagaimana paranoid-nya sang Uchiha, Naruto meninggalkan sebuah catatan di sisi mangkuk yang panas mendidih.  
_"Jangan khawatir, ini tidak beracun."_

Hari berikutnya, mangkuk itu telah kosong dan tercuci, dan Naruto mulai tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. Sayangnya sebuah catatan di bagian atas mangkuk membuat senyumnya hilang.  
_"Tidak beracun, ya? Tapi rasanya begitu."_

Naruto segera menuliskan balasannya, dan meletakkan kembali catatan indah dan kreatif yang berbunyi "KAU BRENGSEK!" itu ke atas semangkuk penuh sayuran rebus. Naruto tidak keberatan terus memasak untuk Sasuke, karena hanya tuhan yang tahu bahwa di dalam kotak pendingin pria itu yang ada hanyalah tomat- tapi sang Uchiha mengakhirinya amat cepat dengan memenuhi makanan ke lemarinya juga meninggalkan sebuah catatan akhir "Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu, bodoh."

Sang Uzumaki sangat marah, pria seperti Sasuke tak punya apa-apa selain harga dirinya lagi. Tapi ini tak menghentikannya untuk sesekali meninggalkan sewadah ramen buatan sendiri saat ia merasa bahwa Sasuke cukup sakit untuk bisa menghidari makanan itu.

Dan adakalanya Sasuke telah membalas. Naruto melalui waktu-waktu yang langka dimana ia menerima sekarton makanan yang terbungkus olehnya, atau satu set sumpit bambu baru yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Dan yang paling penting adalah sisir koral berwarna biru yang didapatkannya –ia yakin ini cukup kebetulan- di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tangan terendam di dalam air berbusa saat Naruto merasakan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum selalu saja terukir saat ia mengingat waktu-waktu dimana ia berpikir Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Yakni hari-hari dimana ia datang untuk mencuci dan menemukan baju wanita yang tercampur dengan baju Sasuke.

Naruto amat geram. Ia menolak untuk menyentuh semua benda wanita, menekankan dalam kepalanya sendiri bahwa wanita manapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha bisa mencuci bajunya sendiri.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat ia datang agak terlalu cepat dan menemukan Sasuke dengan… para pelanggan… Barulah ia menyadari bahwa para pria tua yang amat mengganggu itu memaksa sang Uchiha untuk berpakaian layaknya wanita demi memenuhi nafsu menjijikkan mereka.

Merasa bersalah, Naruto datang kembali setelahnya dan mencuci gaun bermodel kimono yang robek dan bernoda itu dengan hati-hati. Ia juga meletakkannya di bagian terbawah tumpukan baju, tak mampu untuk melihatnya.

Ada cukup banyak hari-hari yang baik dengan Sasuke. Hari dimana ada makanan di dapur, kayu bakar untuk perapian dan juga baju yang bagus, tapi lebih banyak lagi hari hari yang menjadi sangat, sangat buruk.

Seperti saat Naruto menemukan perban-perban penuh darah di lantai kamar mandi, atau paket opium kosong di atas kasur. Opium telah menakutkan Naruto setengah mati, dan dengan menahan kemarahan sekaligus kesedihannya, ia membakar semua opium tersisa yang ia temukan, dua yang kosong, dan beberapa paket yang masih penuh. Ia juga menuliskan sesuatu pada sang Uchiha, menanyakan apakah ia sama gilanya dengan si brengsek itu. Tanpa bermaksud apa-apa, Naruto juga menuliskan kisah orang tuanya yang menjadi korban dari perang opium antara suku Yakuza tua. Amat sangat terkutuklah Naruto jika ia membiarkan sang Uchiha melalui jalur yang sama.

Tak ada balasan, tapi juga tak ada lagi obat setelah itu.

…dan ada pula waktu-waktu dimana Naruto menemukan bantal-bantal Sasuke yang basah ditambah selimut dengan cabikan kecil dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Ini adalah waktu-waktu yang amat menyakitkan Naruto. Karena ia selalu pergi dengan terluka, dan terus berharap dengan segala kemampuannya agar ia bisa tinggal dan memeluk sang pria yang hancur, menghilangkan semua rasa sakitnya.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ada banyak ruangan dan bangunan lain yang harus ia bersihkan.

Dan ia selalu pergi, tak peduli seberapa berartinya tempat ini baginya. Tak peduli bagaimana ia merasa semakin familiar dengan tempat ini ketimbang rumahnya sendiri. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ranjang itu terlihat begitu mengundang karena Sasuke akan berbagi, dan tak peduli pada khayalannya memasak di dapur untuk sang kekasih sementara pria berambut hitam itu mandi, Naruto selalu pergi dan membawa fantasi adegan rumah yang indah itu di kepalanya.

Sampai hari itu. Hari dimana ia datang dan menemukan sebuah paket dengan seragam tentara Sasuke di dalamnya.

Naruto berdiri terpaku dalam waktu yang lama dan hanya menatap pada kain katun berwarna gelap, lengkap dengan peralatan perang jarak pendek dan tongkat kayu itu. Ia paham bahwa Sasuke akan dibawa pergi darinya. Setiap hari Naruto mencuci baju itu dengan resah, memeriksa dengan teliti seragam itu untuk setiap lubang luka, dan setiap malam ia akan pergi dengan lega kalau tidak menemukan satupun lubang.

Dan kemudian, Sasuke telah pergi selama dua bulan.

"Dikirim untuk berperang di perbatasan," bisik semua orang di sekelilingnya.

Setiap detik dari setiap waktu Naruto berdoa. Ia berdoa untuk dewa manapun yang mau mendengarnya, untuk bisa mengembalikan Sasuke kepadanya dengan selamat. Ia membaca dengan teliti semua koran harian berbahasa Jepang untuk berita kematian, dan mengambil koran yang berbahasa Inggris, diberikan pada temannya Shikamaru untuk diterjemahkan. Jantungnya hampir saja melompat setiap kali mendengar berita pengeboman di perbatasan Jepang, jemari ketakutan menyentuh jiwanya saat melihat mobil-mobil militer yang lewat dengan tubuh terpotong-potong milik prajurit yang tak dikenal.

Ini adalah saat-saat terberat dalam hidupnya, dua bulan itu. Tetapi, hari dimana semuanya terasa hancur berantakan adalah saat ia kembali ke apartemen Sasuke untuk membersihkan sarang laba-laba dari 72 hari yang Sasuke tinggalkan, hanya untuk menemukan seragam berdarah yang sobek, ditambah presisi militer di atas kasur, bendera Jepang yang terlipat, juga sebuah medali.

Naruto jatuh ke lantai dengan lemas, dan merasa seakan menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri dengan kedua matanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, atau mungkin selamanya bagi pemuda pirang ini, dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil seragam itu dan mulai mencuci darahnya. Naruto tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih membuat baju itu basah, air yang bersabun ataukah airmatanya yang membanjir?

Dengan hati-hati, ia menggantungnya hingga kering, dan mengumpulkan baju yang telah kering itu, duduk di tengah ruangan dan mulai menjahit lubang-lubang koyak.

Cabikan di baju itu menganga, dan Naruto meletakkan telapaknya di atas baju itu untuk menutupi lubang dari penglihatannya.

Dan kemudian, ia menemukan itu, di dalam saku tersembunyi, tepat di bagian atas jantung jika baju itu dipakai. Sesuatu yang berkerut dan terlipat, sebuah kertas tebal seperti yang biasa digunakan untuk kaligrafi, dan di dalamnya, terlindungi oleh banyak kertas dan tidak basah… terdapat sebuah bunga matahari kering.

Ia tak mampu bernapas.

Waktu dan arti dari semua ini mulai berputar di kepalanya.

Dan hari-hari terlewati… terus… terus… dan terus.

Tak ada kata, tak ada suara, dan tak ada sosok. Tak ada apa-apa.

Dan keberadaan pria berambut hitam itu mulai hilang dari ingatan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi tidak untuk Naruto.  
Dengan mantap ia menolak untuk membiarkan kenangannya dengan Sasuke terlewati begitu saja. Dan setiap minggu untuk enam bulan berikutnya, tanpa gagal Naruto datang ke apartemen Sasuke untuk menjaganya tetap bersih dan bisa ditinggali, demi hari dimana sang Uchiha akan datang kembali. Karena Sasuke yang ia tahu adalah si bodoh brengsek yang tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu sesepele perang membunuhnya. Percaya itu!

Beberapa orang telah mengatakan bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan semua luka. Tapi Naruto bisa dengan segera memberitahumu bahwa itu hanyalah omong kosong.

Waktu yang berlalu hanya membuatnya semakin buruk, tidak semakin baik.

Ia telah pindah ke apartemen Sasuke karena ekonomi yang semakin memburuk dan ia tak mampu membayar sewa apartemen Sasuke sekaligus apartemennya sendiri. Ia tak membawa banyak barang. Hanya bajunya sendiri, dan juga beberapa mainan yang pernah Iruka beri saat ia kecil. Semua yang lain ia buang ke tempat sampah.

Ia tidur di sisi kiri kasur, yang lebih dekat ke arah pintu dan jendela, karena ia tahu bahwa si paranoid yang brengsek itu lebih suka menghadapkan punggungnya ke jendela. _Berjaga-jaga untuk serangan, bodoh. _Naruto bisa membayangkan suara Sasuke yang tergambar dalam kegusaran. _Kau tidak boleh tertangkap dengan punggung yang menghadap pintu masuk, karena musuhmu masuk dari sana._

Ia punya keyakinan, ia berdoa, dan Naruto telah menyusuri semua rumah sakit juga suaka, tapi pada akhirnya ada hal-hal yang memang harus diterima. Di malam berbadai bulan maret, Naruto menangis sambil mencengkram selimut. Isak tangisnya mengoyaknya jadi dua, bergulung di jantungnya, dan menghancurkannya. Sasuke telah hilang hampir setahun sekarang, dan Naruto pikir mungkin ini waktunya untuk mendengarkan Shikamaru. Mungkin sang Uchiha memang sudah mati dan ia harus menerima itu. Mungkin Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah menginginkannya bila ia tetap hidup, mungkin, mungkin-

"Kau jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan, bodoh."

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Naruto sadar bahwa suara itu bukan dari kepalanya.

Naruto berputar dan jatuh ke lantai, tapi ditangkap oleh dua tangan yang kuat. Dengan bersusah payah menahan pegangannya, pemuda bermata biru ini menatap pada pria yang memegangnya. Di bawah sinar temaram itu, berdirilah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang paling Naruto inginkan. Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke lalu duduk di sudut kasur, sedikit lebih kurus dibanding yang Naruto ingat, lengkap dengan pakaian sederhana. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah perban putih baru yang membungkus tepat di bawah poni sang Uchiha.

Seperti dalam mimpi, Naruto bergerak maju dan menyentuhkan jari tengahnya di perban itu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku sempat koma. Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa perang bodoh itu bisa membunuhku? Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu memahamiku dengan baik, usuratonk-" Sasuke tak mampu mengakhiri kalimatnya, nafasnya sekalipun diinterupsi oleh sebuah tinju di tulang rusuknya.

Sang pria berambut hitam terdorong hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas kasur.

"Apa-apaan, bodoh?! Tidak bisakah kau memberi sedikit simpati pada orang terluka ini!"

Naruto tak mempedulikannya. Ia memanjat hingga ke atas tubuh itu, menjepit kakinya di sisi pinggang yang kurus itu dan merapatkan kepalanya di leher Sasuke yang berwarna bagai bulan pucat.

Dan mereka berbaring di sana dalam diam.

Naruto merasakan setiap dan semua doanya telah terkabul oleh tuhan. Ia memeluk lebih erat lagi pada pria di bawahnya, karena ia sungguh bersyukur menyadari bahwa banyak prajurit yang dicintai oleh banyak orang tak bisa kembali pada mereka.

Sasuke menyeringai pada rambut pirang berantakan yang ia impikan terus dan terus selama tahun-tahun dimana si pirang ini telah memasukkan dirinya dalam hidup Sasuke. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah seperti gatal di punggungnya yang tak bisa ia raih, ia omeli maupun ia dorong, dan Naruto malah membuat jalannya menuju ruang tua di hatinya, ruang tua yang ia pikir telah mati sejak hari dimana ia dipaksa untuk melihat Kakashi dipenggal bertahun lalu.

Tapi saat ini, sekarang ini, di tengah kegelapan dari sebuah apartemen kumuh di kampung kumuh yang ada di bagian timur Kyoto, dan di tengah badai musim semi, ditambah seorang pemuda pirang yang amat bahagia dan merapat padanya hingga sesak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyadari… tak ada tempat lain baginya untuk berada, dan bahwa ruang emosi luas yang tadinya terus kosong, kini telah terisi.

Ia bergerak dan menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan kedua sikunya, Sasuke menyentak kepala pirang itu dan menatap dalam pada mata berwarna langit yang penuh dengan rasa lelah sekaligus lega itu. Dan ia mulai merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengambil ciuman pertama dari permulaan hidup barunya, dan Naruto menerima itu dengan senang hati.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sendirian. Dan mereka bermaksud untuk tetap membiarkannya begitu.

_**..:OWARI:..**_


End file.
